Tides are Turning
by SamanthaStark16
Summary: When Annabeth suddenly gets put into a coma during the Titan War, can Percy make her remember everything they had, or will she no longer remember him? -Takes place after the Titan War, but before the Giant War. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Contains Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Annabeth's POV)

I looked down at the blood protruding from my lower abdomen and heard a scream. It took me a few moments to realize that the scream had come out of my mouth. I looked at Ethan in the eyes before falling to the ground. My vision turned black and my hearing was starting to fade. When I finally got enough energy to open my eyes, I saw Percy. With his sea-green eyes. He was hunched over me screaming while tears coated his face. I started to cough and I knew it was blood. Percy stroked my checks with his soft tan hands. I got enough energy to grab his hand with mine. He whispered in my ear, trying not to startle me, "I love you."

Tears streamed from my eyes and he quickly wiped them away with his thumb from his free hand. Percy screamed as I closed my eyes for the last time. The only thing I could hear were the currents of a river nearby. Then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a bed. Not just any bed, my bed. From Athena's cabin. No one was in here except me. I tried to sit up straight but my stomach had a different idea. I was weak. A bandage didn't just cover my stomach though, there was one on my right arm and my left leg. I heard shuffling outside the cabin and yelled, "HELLO?" The shuffling stopped and in came Thalia. She still looked the same. Well duh, she's _immortal. _She had a huge smile on her face and pulled up a chair next to me.

"We have a lot to talk about," she said.

"Did we win?" I managed to say, though my mouth was very dry and I coughed immediately after.

"Yes." she paused, then continued, "but a lot has happened since you were asleep. Before you start asking questions, I need to tell you something," she replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You, well you have been asleep for a long time..."

"What do you mean? I just passed out for a day."

"No, Annabeth, you have been in a coma for five years." Thalia finished.

I stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. A sob burst out of me right in front of Thalia. She tried to comfort me but I just pushed her away.

"So that means I am seventeen?" I asked.

"Annabeth, you're twenty-one." she started, "you passed out when you were almost sixteen... What is the last thing you remember?"

"Chiron was explaining a new quest that we were going on with Luke... I was twelve." I replied.

Thalia helped me get up. She was concerned and scared. She rolled over a wheelchair for me to sit in since I haven't walked in five years. My stomach, arm, and leg burn from the pain but I managed to suppress a scream from coming out of my mouth. My blonde hair is messy but at this point, I don't care what I look like anymore. Even if I managed to find a mirror, I wouldn't even recognize myself since I am now five years older, or what they told me. I heard the horn go off, signaling breakfast. Thalia pushed me to the dining pavilion.

We rolled up into the dining area and everyone went silent. It really has been later. Everyone is older and there are many new members to Camp Half-Blood. Mostly everyone was there, or at least from what I remembered. How could I be twenty-one? My last memory told me that I was twelve. I started to stand up and get out of the wheel-chair. I made it about two steps before I lost my balance and almost fell over. Warm hands grabbed my arm and held me steadily. Their hands were masculine and tan, so I knew it wasn't Thalia who grabbed me. I looked up and his sea-green eyes locked contact with my grey eyes.

"Thank you," I managed to say, my eyes were still caught in his gaze.

"Annabeth," he whispered and then pulled me in closer to him. His hands rested on my waist. I don't know who this is. I pulled away and stared at him before I asked, "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the first chapter and well here's the second one! I made it a little bit longer so I hope your happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO franchise and there's no copyright intended.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I remember that it hurt. Looking at her hurt. I turned around, but not quick enough, not fast enough to stop the blade from going through Annabeth. She let out a scream before I could stop it from slicing through her. I held her in my arms, too afraid to let her go. I heard shouts from my fellow campers telling me that we had to move on. _Move on? _I wasn't going to leave Annabeth. And I certainly wasn't going to let her die. I placed my hands on her cheeks. She grabbed my hand. I whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She started to cry. And I continued to cry as well. There we sat. There I saw her wounded. And there I told her that I loved her. She wouldn't open her eyes anymore. She wouldn't even look at me. I could no longer see her beautiful grey eyes. "NOO!" I screamed about a million times. My scream turned into a plead. I didn't just want her for me, but for everyone. Because Annabeth was a greater person then I will ever be... I'm sorry, _is_... She laid there quietly and I was too focused on myself that I let her die, I let her take that knife that was meant for me. And it's all my fault. That was it... Kronos and his army were going to pay.

* * *

1 Week Later:

After I arrived back at CHB, I immediately went into Athena's cabin. No matter how far away I was from her, I knew that I would always fight to keep her alive. Because I loved her that much. And that Wise Girl deserved it. My jog became a sprint. I wanted to see her so badly, after all, she did save my life. If it weren't for her, Ethan would've hit the only part in my body still holding me to a mortal life. The only spot that kept me alive.

Her cabin was surrounded by many campers. All of which had been fighting in the Titan war along my side. I pushed my way to the very front. Where only a door was separating me from Annabeth. Thalia stepped in front of me before I could turn the door nob. "Let me in!" I shouted. "I have to see her." Thalia just stood there, as if she was frozen in time. I yelled once more hoping that what I said wasn't going through one ear and out the other, "LET ME IN!" Again, she just stood there. I pounded on the door beside her face so hard I was surprised I didn't break through it. "Let Me In!" I said once more, but that time I was pleading for her to let me get in.

She sighed and finally let me in. I rushed to Annabeth's bed. She laid there as still as I've ever seen an ADHD kid. She was pale and her golden hair had now turned to a dull grey. _She is going to die _I thought. I pulled up a chair next to her bed and stroked her hair. Her dresser was the cleanest I had ever seen it before, though I had only been in her cabin a couple of times. All her clothes were put in a drawer and claimed, _unpacked_. The laptop Daedalus had given her was lying on top of the dresser, next to a picture of her and Luke. Tears formed in my eyes. She never told me that she loved me. And that picture of her and Luke? She probably loved him. And yet she saved me... _why? _My soft cries turned into heavy weeps. If only I could talk to her one more time, see her eyes one more time. And kiss her one more time. My head rested on her chest. I was too scared to pull away and stop listening to her heart beat. _Thump Thump_.

Weeks passed before I finally was strong enough to leave her cabin. I didn't want to, but Clarisse forced me too. I'm sure my sea-green eyes had then turned blood-shot red from all the crying and pain I have gone through. And if I loose Annabeth, it's like I am loosing my other half. Because she was the one thing that kept me anchored here, to mortal life. She was my soft spot. Sorry not was, she _is_ my soft spot.

Things have been very hard around here lately. I can't go anywhere without having eyes staring at me. But none of those eyes are the beautiful grey that belong to Annabeth. But that doesn't really matter anymore to me. All that matters to me now is going to her bedroom everyday before breakfast and dinner, and placing a flower on her dresser.

I know that nothing I do can heal her. My own father, Poseidon, can't even heal her. But one thing is for sure, I will never forget Annabeth Chase, the Wise Girl, daughter of Athena.

* * *

4 Years Later:

I had just finished my walk through the Strawberry Fields and I was on my way to the Athena's cabin, to give Annabeth a new rose I had just picked. I combed my hair with my fingers. Even though she won't look at me, I could still look good. I swung open the door and walked in the cabin. I then made my way to her bed. But she wasn't in it. Panic raced through my veins and I began searching all over for her. After having no success finding her, I thought of two reasonable explanations, one of which I wanted to be true: 1. She could have died while I was gone, or 2. She woke up. Of course I was praying for option number 2.

The breakfast horned had already went off so I dashed off to eat. I needed to take five steps before I was in the dining area when I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me stood a small girl with golden hair. She was in shorts and an orange CHB t-shirt. She started to stand up from the wheelchair she had been sitting in. I was too shocked to go and help her up. Then I woke back into reality. I raced over and caught her from falling right before she did. Her arms were pale and cold, but a warmth surged through me when we touched.

She looked at me with her grey eyes. "Thank you," she said before I could say anything. I was too speechless to reply.

Before she turned away I managed to whisper her name, "Annabeth." And before she could do anything to respond, I pulled her into me. Placing my hands on her waist. And in that one moment, I knew everything was going to be OK. But that moment didn't last very long before she pulled away from me and asked, "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! I am sorry there isn't a whole lot of Percabeth, but there will be in the next couple of chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO franchise or characters; no copyright intended.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

"Who are you?" I asked after I pushed away from his hug. He stared at me blankly.

"Are you kidding?" He asked with humor in his tone of voice. Then he reached for my hand.

I pulled my hand away before he could lace our fingers together. "Do you think something is funny?" I told him. He stared at me blankly yet again. I turned towards Thalia and asked, "Where's Luke?" She just took my hand and dragged me to get my food and said that we would talk about it later. But I didn't want to talk about him later.

Thalia placed our plates on the Athena table next to each other, I'm surprised Chiron let her sit next to me since we can only sit at the table of our parents, well the Gods. Before Thalia could sit down next to me, the boy with black hair, sea-green eyes, and tan, warm hands grabbed ahold of her forearm and lead her away from me. That was rude. He took her behind a tree and started asking her questions. I managed to hear _what happened to her memory _and _how do I fix her. _Fix me? Whatever that is supposed to mean. I just turned to the food that was on my plate and starting to dig in.

Thalia walked back over and sat down next to me. She stared at me as I ate. She didn't even touch her plate. "Ummm, is something wrong?" I asked as she continued to stare at me.

"Let's go see Chiron when you're done." she replied with a smile. I get that I can't remember anything since I was twelve, but why is it so important for me to "get my memory back" or "fix me". I just nodded, trying to fuse some of the tension that was being created. I looked up again from my plate and instead of Thalia staring at me, it was that boy. I met his stare and I could see tears in his eyes. He was sitting with Grover at the Poseidon table. He looks about my age that I am now, twenty-one. And judging by his strong muscles, I'm guessing that he is now the sword fighting teacher. But he's mortal, a demigod. I don't know how long we have been staring at each other but I was trying to put a name to his face, but nothing comes up. He sighs as if reading my head that I don't remember him and he went back to playing with his food.

I finally finished my food and Thalia immediately took me to see Chiron.

"Annabeth, can you tell me your last memory?" Chiron asked me.

"The last thing I remember was going here to get filled in on a quest that I was going on with Luke and Thalia." I replied.

"I see," he responded. "That happened about nine years ago... and you have only been asleep for five... the golden fleece may have healed your body, but not your brain. Percy told me you hit your head on the ground when you fell but I didn't think much of it..." he sighed as if my memory loss was all his fault.

I tried to remain silent as I thought of his name. _Percy. Percy. Percy._ "Umm, Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" he responded.

"What is that boy's last name? Percy what?" I continued.

"Jackson. His name is Percy Jackson."

"Yes... it sounds familiar but I am not sure from where." I paused for a moment before I realized where I had seen his name. "That's it! Percy! Percy!" I shouted sounding excited that I remembered his name.

"What do you remember about him?" Thalia and Chiron asked.

"Well, when you told me that I had been asleep for five years, I looked up at the ceiling and there was a note on it. How it got there? I have no clue... but on that note, it said: _Dear Wise Girl, I know that you aren't OK... And I have been trying to convince myself that everything will be alright. But I know this sounds ridiculous, but just in case you can see, well I want you to see this note. And I want you to know that I love you no matter what happens. But umm yeah, if you see this, there is an owl stuffed animal in the top drawer in you're dresser just in case I forget to give it to you when you wake up. Because.. Well I'm writing this note after you have been asleep for three years. But umm yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I will never forget you, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. And I haven't and won't stop coming to see you everyday_." I caught me breath after remembering all of that. Then I finished, _"Love, Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."_

Thalia and Chiron exchanged glances. Probably hoping that I had remembered more to him than just a stupid note he had written two years ago. I bet they were expecting me to choke up when I recited the part where he had said that he loved me. But I don't remember who he is. And all I know is that I love Luke. I cleared my throat and then asked, "Where is Luke?"

Thalia and Chiron exchanged looks yet again and whispered something too quiet for me to hear. Then Thalia cleared her throat and began to talk to me. She told me that Luke had turned bad and let a titan spirit of Kronos take over his body. They then told me that Silena was in love with him and acted as a spy to help Kronos's army. _She was a traitor. Luke was a traitor_. Finally they told me that in order to kill Kronos and send him back to Tartarus, Luke had to kill himself. So in the end, he died a hero. Just like the prophecy said: _a hero's last breath_. Or something like that I can't really remember it all that much. So Luke is dead? Tears started to form in my eyes at the thought of him being dead. I wiped my tears away before anyone could see them.

Luke didn't love me, he loved Silena. Or from what I have been told. Way to kill a person's mood after waking up from a five year sleep. No one has told me what accident put me to sleep but I'm too afraid to ask, because maybe what put me there wasn't a wise choice, and after all... I am Athena's daughter... So Seaweed Brain loved me? But the real question is, did I love him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm not sure how much I will be able to update because of how much homework I have been getting lately, and I like to make the chapters some what long. Anyways, I am sorry if I don't update it everyday like I have been doing. And Percabeth is coming next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO franchise or characters. No copyright intended**

* * *

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I've decided to give Annabeth some space. She just woke up and she needs time to think and well to remember. How long? I'm not sure. But if she can't remember me, then why not recreate our memories? I at least have a second shot to make things right. And to not be scared to ask her out.

I watched her exit the Big House. But she didn't head in my direction. I'm not really surprised anymore that she doesn't remember me, I'm just really sad and depressed. She was heading towards the Strawberry Fields with Thalia. I guess Thalia was filling her in on all the things that she missed. I made sure that I didn't follow her and I went to Canoe Lake. I just sat by the water. Then I decided to sit at the bottom. Being the son of Poseidon, gives me many advantages... Like being able to breathe underwater and being able to control water. I mainly just like sitting at the bottom and thinking. Thinking about how I have only had one kiss my whole life, and I didn't even kiss her, but she kissed me.

I finally stopped thinking about everything and swam to the surface. A figure was sitting down next to the river. As I came closer to the surface, I realized it was Clarisse. She also was a sword fighting teacher with me. I emerged from the water and climbed onto the grass. I wasn't wet: another advantage of being the son of the god of the sea. I sat down next to her.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine... I guess." I replied, my voice shaking.

"Damn it Jackson," she responded and looked at me. "Don't look so hurt, she will remember you." she said softly.

"How are you so sure?"

"Chris came back." she paused for a moment. "So will Annabeth." I smiled up at her. Then she continued, "and if she doesn't, _make_ her remember you." She turned toward me and gave me a hug. I wasn't even aware that she was capable of doing it. Then she got up and left. Leaving me there all by myself.

"Thank you," I whispered, making sure she couldn't hear me because I would never hear the end of it. I combed me hair back with my fingers then pushed them forward. Too nervous and scared. I sat there for what seemed like days, but I noticed that it had gotten dark. I didn't get up to eat lunch or dinner. Completely blowing off my blessings to the Gods. But they didn't deserve my thanks because I have nothing to be thankful for. If they had given Annabeth back to me, then I would've been grateful. But no. They thought, _hey why not take away the only thing that matters to Percy... After all he did save Olympus too many times to count. _

I shook my head out of it. _You're just angry... let it go. She **will** remember you. And if she doesn't, **make** her remember you. Show her what she is missing out on. _I left my thoughts at that and decided to go find her. I got up and left the grass I had been sitting on all day. It probably had a butt impression from where I sat.

* * *

I walked to Athena's cabin. Butterflies were still inside of me, being twenty-one, you'd think I would've gotten over them, but no. It isn't girls, but _her_. I opened the door and walked over to her bed. She was sitting on it with the laptop Daedalus had given her. She looked confused, maybe because she didn't remember what it was or what it contained. I tried to be quiet but one part of the floor creaked as I stepped on it. Thanks Athena. Annabeth's head shot up from what she was looking at on the computer. She closed the top of the laptop and placed it on the dresser.

"I figured you would come sooner or later," she paused, "Seaweed Brain." She smiled and gestured for me to come over to her.

A smile pushed through me and I couldn't help but rush over to her side. I sat on the side of her bed, far from her face knowing that if I got too close, I would be tempted to kiss her. "You can come closer, I don't bite," she laughed. I scooted about four inches closer to her. "That's an interesting note," she pointed to the note I had left on the ceiling about two years ago.

"Yeah," I blushed. I reached in the top drawer of her dresser and grabbed the owl I had left there. It still looked new. I handed her the owl and said, "Better late than never." She nodded and took the owl from my hand.

"So I can't help but think of you all day," she started, "how could you have loved me if our parents hate each other, extra emphasis on hate." she stated.

I stared at her for a moment. "I'm not sure, you were just always there for me. The first time we met, we were playing capture the flag and you almost killed me... if it weren't for the river that was right next to us." I cleared my throat and then continued, "since the first time we met, you began liking me more... towards a friend of course." she smiled at that. "And well, we would always save each other. And I didn't realize that I liked you more than a friend until we had been friends for like two years. But I was always too scared to ask you out on a date, or ask you to be my girlfriend." She just stared at me, like she was trying to remember but she couldn't.

"Go on," she insisted.

"Well, has anyone told you how you got put into sleep?" I asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well, would you like to know?"

She froze, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. "Sure," she replied.

"Well, I'm assuming they told you about Luke?" she nodded. "Well we went on a quest to destroy Kronos, which in turn killed Luke. You were in love with him, I could tell. So that quest was very difficult for you... Well in order to defeat Kronos, I had to become immortal."

"Wait, you're not mortal? Then what are you?" she asked.

"I'm still a demigod, it's just that I went into the River Styx. I got the Curse of Achilles. Anyway, in order to become immortal, you have to think of one spot in your body that keeps you 'anchored' to mortal life. And well that spot is on my back, but it's not really the spot that kept me alive, but who. And that was you." I said. I knew she looked uncomfortable but I continued anyway, "Annabeth you, well you kept me alive. You saved me. Because while I was in that river. I was thinking of what I had to live for, and I almost gave up... Until I thought of you." That had done it, tears started to form in her eyes. "Anyway, in the battle against Kronos, you and I were fighting monsters upon monsters, and while I was fighting one, Ethan. Yes Ethan was a traitor too. Stabbed me... well, er almost stabbed me if it hadn't been for you jumping in front of the knife before it hit me. Where you might ask? It would've hit my back, my Achilles spot. But you stopped it from killing me, you saved me..." I paused, not knowing if she wanted to be overwhelmed with more information or not. She nodded for me to continue. "You saved me from dying. And in turn for doing that, you went into a coma and it was all my fault." I finished and buried my head in my hands.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. I shot my head up, but I knew that I was crying. But I wasn't embarrassed. "If I am the daughter of Athena, all of my choices are wise. And if I saved you then, then it must have been for a good reason." she looked up at me and I saw that she was crying too. "Because I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love you, Percy." she concluded.

_She does remember me!_ I thought. Well a little. She smiled at me then opened her arms for me to embrace her. And I did. She felt warm against me. And she fitted around me perfectly. We were meant to be together.

We finally pulled apart and I continued, "Do you want me to tell you something else? But this time how I saved you?"

"Yes," she said shyly.

"Well we went to visit the Labyrinth. Also because of war preparation against Kronos. Basically there is an entrance to the Labyrinth or to camp from the Labyrinth in Zeus's fists. So we had to stop Kronos and his army from infiltrating our camp. Our home." she smiled at me when I said home. "so, during all of that madness, we had to go to Mount St. Helen's to check on one of Hephaestus's blacksmith's workshop. And well anyway, we got caught. So in my heroic attempts to save you, I ran off to take on all of the monsters. And this was before I was invincible, by the way. Back to the point, you stopped me before I got to far away from you. You took off your cap, and you kissed me. Then well you ran off back into the Labyrinth. Well, I almost died doing that and I got sent to Calypso's island, the daughter of Atlas. She almost got me to love her, but my love for you was stronger. When I came back to camp, about two weeks after all of that happened, you were burning a shroud for me. Because you thought I was dead. When I came to my 'funeral', you hit me so much because you thought you lost me." I finished.

"So I did love you?" she asked.

I nodded. Then I continued, "Also, I made a new friend at home and she could see through the Mist, she is now our new oracle, but besides that, you were so jealous because you thought something was going on between me and her." I said with a smile. And sure enough, she hit me. We both looked up and linked eye sight. We were staring at each other for about five minutes before she reached over and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you," she whispered.

"Me too," I replied.

"But I am starting to get some things back," I could feel her smiling against my shoulder.

There we sat. There I held her in my arms. And there she started remembering me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm not sure how much I will be able to update because of how much homework I have been getting lately, and I like to make the chapters some what long. Anyways, I am sorry if I don't update it everyday like I have been doing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO franchise or characters. No copyright intended**

* * *

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I glanced up at the clock in the cabin. It was already passed curfew but Percy was still here. He was still hugging me. And I was still hugging him. I guess he felt me pull away because he quickly released me and sat up.

He roughed his hair, "I should probably get going... see you in the morning? I guess?" He got up from where he had been sitting next to me and made his way to the door of the cabin.

"Wait," I managed to say before he made it too far from my bed. His head shot around as if he was surprised that I objected to him leaving.

"Yea?" he asked, confused.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked, though I'm not entirely sure why.

"Of course," he said with an easy smile. "I'll just go lay in that bed over there," he nodded towards the empty bed across the room.

"No," I said, again I'm not sure why. It was like a little part of me wanted him to sleep with me. He turned around, obviously still confused. "I want you... I want you to sleep with me, and keep me safe." He was desperate for me to remember him, and so was I. Although, I was kind of starting to remember him, but there was still a cloud in my memory. Blocking out everything I _wanted _to remember. He smiled at me again, but it was uneasy, like that wasn't a good idea.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with sleeping over there," he pointed behind him to the bed. I shook my head then said, "Percy... please." He put his hands around his neck, not wanting to. Then he finally gave up and walked toward me. I got under the covers and left him some space on the right side of me. He pulled his shirt over his head and I saw a necklace with many different beads. I then realized that many of his beads were also on my bracelet. I kept trying to remember how I got them but my mind came up blank. After that happened, I realized that I had been staring at him. Well at his stomach. At his six-pack.

I cleared my throat and tried to look away, but with his shirt off, he looked so _sexy_. Can a twenty-one year old with a twelve year old's memory even say sexy? I don't even know anymore. He climbed into the bed next to me. As soon as he touched me with his skin, a sudden surge of warmth and passion filled me. He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "don't worry, I'll keep you safe," I did feel safe with his arms around me. After all, he was immortal. I smiled -although I don't think he saw it- then I closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning to Thalia shaking me. I looked up at the clock and it was five minutes after breakfast. I rolled over and found no sign of Percy, probably because he didn't want to get in trouble for being with me. I sighed, because I didn't want him to _not_ be with me. I felt so stupid for thinking that I was in love. But I was, or at least I think I was.

Thalia helped me get ready, knowing that I was still not strong enough to sit upright. "Do you remember anything else?" She asked, clearly wanting me to know more than what I did.

"A little," I replied. And I did. But it wasn't as much as I would've liked to have.

She smiled. Like how she did when I first woke up, yesterday.

"I think I know someone who might help..." she said reassuringly, although she said it with a scared tone of voice. Then continued, "if you want too, that is."

I nodded and started to stand up. I still had a burning sensation run through my body, but it toned done from yesterday. Thalia and I walked down to eat breakfast. We grabbed our meals, but instead of her sitting next to me, she went and sat down next to Percy. Some of my brothers and sisters were talking to me, but I was too focused on what Thalia and Percy were talking about.

"Annabeth?" one of my siblings had asked me a question, but I was determined to figure out what Thalia was saying.

"Later?" I said and grabbed my plate. I stood up and joined them at the Poseidon table. As I sat down next to Thalia, their conversation suddenly came to a stop.

"What's up?" Percy asked, looking at me with his green eyes.

I stared at Thalia waiting for her to continue her conversation or whatever she was saying. She noticed me staring at her and started, "Listen Annabeth, we know how to get your memories back..." I interrupted with _That's great_. "But it's very risky," she continued, "and I'm not sure if we have the people that we need..."

I stared down at my plate. I knew what she was talking about, we needed Luke. "Why do we need him?" I asked.

"Well, well he was the last person you remember loving, right?" Percy asked, though I knew it was hard for him to say.

I nodded, still looking at my plate. "But he's gone, dead. I'm sure we don't need him." I said though it was hard for me to say that because I did once love him. But _how_ did I love him. They exchanged looks like they weren't sure if it was a good idea to go through with getting my memory back without him. But I don't even know how to do that. Maybe if I did, I could prepare myself for the procedure. The procedure that makes me be with someone I love, or loved. I told them to at least try to _fix_ me.

They both sighed then grabbed their plates. "Come on," Percy gestured me to follow him, "let's go see what we can do..."

We walked up to Hypnos cabin. I didn't even know we had a cabin for him. Thalia pushed through the doors, not even knocking. Percy and I followed her through long corridors until we came into a large room. This cabin was a lot bigger than what it looked like. And I mean A LOT. Thalia walked over to a boy sleeping on a bed. I almost forgot that Hypnos is the god of sleep. She dragged him off the bed and he landed on his back -hard.

His eyes shot open and he looked around, confused on where he was. He had drool on his face from his deep sleep. "Clovis!" Thalia shouted before he could fall back asleep.

"Hey, I'm just going to get a couple more minutes of sleep... Come back in..." he started to fall over into sleep before Percy grabbed his shirt and shook him a little bit. "Okay, okay, I'm up... what do you want?" He said, addressing Thalia and Percy, not knowing that I was standing to his right.

"We need to get her memories back," Thalia said as she pointed to me.

He nodded and then started walking towards a tree that I hadn't noticed when we were entering. "Lethe," he responded, pointing towards the liquid dripping off of the branches. "This should be the answer to your problems..." he finished almost dozing off again.

"What? Do I _drink_ that?" I asked, clearly disgusted. It didn't look like water, and it didn't look clean.

"Do you want your memories back or not? As far as I'm concerned, if you don't want to drink it, then you don't have to... And if you don't drink it, you will have to wait for your memories to come back. And even with that, they still might not come back." He finished. I gulped, but I knew what I had to do. "Oh and if you aren't killed by the overwhelming amounts of flashes of memories popping back into your head, then your a lucky girl... Most people die because their loved ones aren't strong enough to bring them back from the trance that they go through... Like reoccurring your memories and stuff. But don't worry, it doesn't take very long." He smirks at me. I'm not sure if he is joking, or if I could really die doing this.

I scooped up some of the liquid in my hands and began to drink it. The last thing I remembered was Clovis going back to bed before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to a sudden current beating against my side. I looked up and noticed that I was slashing at some of my cousins. _Training_. But I wasn't me. I was watching me. I looked around and found everyone else doing the same thing: _training_. I heard Grover's voice and whipped my head around trying to find where his voice had come from.

He was walking with some boy. He had dark hair and was tan. His face was confused, probably because he just learned that he was a demigod. He had sea-green eyes. _Percy_. Grover kept on talking to him about demigod things. But the Percy suddenly stopped walking and looked over at me. And at me, I mean at the one who was sword fighting. His expression changed from total confusion to complete happiness. I blushed, if I could even blush. Then I noticed that I looked at him too as I defeated the last person from the Ares cabin. I then heard Grover say, "Dude, she could kill you easily." They continued walking but I saw Percy smile, I saw him smile for the first time. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and found myself kneeling by Thalia's tree. Wait, if I just saw Thalia before I got put into my thoughts, does that mean I remember more things than I think? Like the fact that I knew she was immortal before she even told me. I then realized that I had remembered everything except for things about Percy. Like someone had buried them in the back of my head, not wanting me to know about him. Not wanting me to love him.

Suddenly, too many memories that I could count flashed before my eyes. But they were only of Percy, because I had already remembered everything about everyone else. Well, Percy and Luke. And everything that involved them. Before I knew it, I remembered Percy. He was taller than me when we first kissed. He was so shocked that I had kissed him. And he ran off to save me from all the monsters.

I heard a voice -Percy's voice- telling me to wake up, to come back. I tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't open my eyes. Then I heard another voice, but this wasn't Percy's. It was familiar but I couldn't label it.

_I thought you were wise, Annabeth. The choice you have made to restore your memory was not wise. And I am disappointed. I am disappointed that you love the son of my enemy. We may be family, but he still thinks he is better than me. Why would you abandon me and love the son of Poseidon? _

It took me a few moments to recognize the voice. Athena. My mother.

"Mom?" I cried out, not sure if she was still there.

_Don't call me that anymore, you have left me, your action portray those of a traitor._

"You don't understand," I was crying now.

_Save it, you are no longer my daughter. You are no longer a wise child._

"Please." I begged. There was no reply. I cried into my hands, but I still couldn't see anything. "You always told me to grow up to be what I wanted. You wanted me to be happy... And I am happy with Percy," I pleaded for her to listen. "And if you don't love me because of who I love, then you never really loved me to begin with." I sobbed yet again.

_Annabeth! Annabeth wake up!_

"Percy, help!" I yelled out.

I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't emerge from the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait, it took me a long time to decide how to end it, anyway here is Chapter 6! I might add a Chapter 7 if you want me to that takes place after this, but yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO franchise or characters, no copyright intended.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Annabeths's POV

_Annabeth, wake up. _I heard Percy's voice. How? I'm not really sure. I was still in complete darkness. I put my hand in front of my face but I couldn't even see it. I could feel someone shaking me but I couldn't see them or touch them. I kept turning around in circles, hoping that I could find some sort of light. I had completely forgotten what my mother had told me and I was now desperate to get out of this trance.

Percy's voice kept on getting louder but I couldn't find where it was coming from. I started running to where it got louder. I starting becoming hysterical, trying to find the source. But everything was just an illusion, what I thought was real, really wasn't. My directions got mixed up and I started to become really worried.

_Annabeth_. Another voice whispered but it wasn't Percy's. "Luke?" I called out. _This is just a dream, wake up!_ "I'm trying!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I began banging against a wall that appeared next to me. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. Then I saw another memory. The final memory that needed to be made up.

"NOOOOO!" a voice yelled from behind me. I twirled around to find Percy staring at someone lying on the ground. She was bleeding from her abdomen and he was holding her in his arms. I couldn't move closer to see who it was. But I didn't need to. She had blonde hair that was perfectly curled. She had dropped a small knife/dagger that looked familiar. It was me. I tried to shout to Percy but I couldn't. Nothing came out of my mouth. He leaned close to her ear and whispered something, something too quiet for me to hear.

I saw her crying, I saw me crying... Clutching his hand. My blinks started to line up with her blinks in the memory and before I knew it, everything was black.

_Annabeth..._

_"_Percy!" I called out again, but I knew he couldn't hear me. I kept calling out his name until my throat was hurting. After many failed attempts of calling out to him, I cried into my hands. Then I whispered, "Percy, I love you."

* * *

I felt someone shaking me. Their hands were warm. I opened my eyes and saw figures standing all around me. I wiped my eyes, trying to clear my vision. Once my vision was crystal, I saw Thalia, Chiron, Grover, Clarisse, and Percy. They exchanged several glances before someone finally said, "No way, she lived!" I'm guessing that was Clarisse.

I sat up and for some reason, my body didn't ache anymore. I stopped focusing on the people and looked around at where I was. I saw several nick-knack type things and realized I was in Chiron's office. Then I looked at Percy. His lips were slightly curved up and I could tell he was relieved that I was awake. I had never noticed this before, but he was really attractive. His eyes were gentle and his cheek bones were very defined. He even had a little bit of facial hair -but not too much that he looked super old- that made him look really sexy. I was lucky to have him love me.

"Thank gods you made it back." He said and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to cry into his chest. He stroked my hair with his hands, trying to calm me down.

"Don't ever make me do that again," I stated softly.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to, Wise Girl." He replied.

I sobbed again. My mother's words replayed in my head. Y_ou are no longer my daughter. You are no longer a wise child. _"Percy," I whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"My mother hid my memories of you. She didn't want me to remember you. Or love you." I stuttered on the word love. "She disowned me... And told me that I am no longer her daughter for loving you. She said I betrayed her and I am no longer wise..."

He held me tighter and closer to him than I had been to any other person. "You'll always be wise to me." He said, though his breaths were short. We sat there hugging before everyone else got the hint to leave us alone. After they did, he still held me in his arms. "I'm surprised your mother said that to you. Since when have the gods been more concerned about anyone but themselves?" He asked.

"I don't know, Percy... But maybe she was trying to protect me." Right after I said that, I knew I shouldn't have.

He pulled away from me. Then he raised his voice, "What? You think I don't love you?"

"That's not what I'm-"

"When you were asleep, I came to your room everyday. Twice as a matter of fact..."

"Percy I-"

"And when I defeated Kronos? The gods offered me immortality, but not like the immortality that I have now. Like immortality as in living forever, not being invincible."

"Percy, listen-"

"But you know what I said? I said no. Because I wanted to grow old, loving you." He started lowering his voice. "But it's now clear that you don't want to grow old loving me." He got up from where he was sitting and started heading out of Chiron's office.

"Percy wait!" I shouted, but he slammed the door behind him. I cried yet again. I just wanted to die right then and there. I couldn't lose my mother _and_ Percy. I wiped my cheeks from the tears that were running down them and stood up. I walked out of Chiron's office and down to the cabins.

I deflected all of the gazes of campers that were shocked to see my alive. And I kept on walking. I wasn't sure where I was going to go. I needed to get my mind off of things, but then I realized where I was going. I was going to Poseidon's cabin, cabin three. I wasn't really sure what I was doing until I walked up the stairs. _I need to get Percy back. Because I do love him. I love him more than my own mother_. I barged into the cabin and searched for Percy. But he wasn't in there. I walked over to the only bed that had stuff around it. I walked over to it and found a picture lying on the pillow. It was a photo of him and some other girl smiling while holding the Golden Fleece. The thing that cured Thalia. And the girl that was standing next to him? That was me.

In that picture, I looked more happy than I had every felt in my life. And I did remember that moment, thanks to the Lethe. After that, I glanced up to everything else that was around his bed. It had looked like trash when I came in but once I looked closer to it, I found that they were actually pictures. And most of the pictures were just of Percy, but they had been torn on the sides of him. I scattered all of the pictures and tried to match them up with the other halves. All of the pictures were of him and me. The time he saved me and Artemis, the time we returned Zeus's lightning bolt, the time we went to Daedalus's workshop, the time we were saving Olympus from the Titans. All of them were torn. Like he was trying to forget about me.

I raced out of cabin three and ran towards Canoe Lake. If it was one place were he would be, it was there. _Water Boy_. Sure enough, there he was. Sitting next to the river. One of his hands was in the water while his other hand was behind his neck. I could hear him talking, probably to his dad.

"Have you ever felt like no matter what you do, nothing will go your way?" he said calmly. He sat there waiting for a reply. But he didn't receive one. "No, of course not... You're a god..." then he stared down at his feet. "Does that mean these past five years of my life have been a complete waste?" his voice was shaky. "I was just waiting for someone that I would never have? Is that it?" He splashed water around with his hand. "'Cause it's funny that a twenty-one year old boy was only had once kiss in his entire life and that was from a girl who doesn't even love him." He shook his head and then straightened his back.

I wanted to reply that I do love him, but nothing would come out of my mouth. So instead of saying anything, I walked over and sat next to him. He didn't look at me. I don't even think he knew it was me.

"I'm not in the mood, Thalia... Just leave me alone." He said harshly.

I just sat there, waiting for his eyes to meet mine. Except he just kept staring at the water, at his reflection, like it wasn't his own.

"I said to leave me alone!" He yelled and raised the water level -still not looking at me. After a couple of seconds of me staying put, he released the water back into the lake and held a blank expression on his face. Still not looking at me nor my direction.

"I drank the Lethe for a reason," I whispered softly and quietly. He slowed turned toward me, then dropped his gaze to the grass around us. "I wouldn't have drank it if I thought it was stupid... Because I wanted to remember you Percy. Because my love for you is stronger than my love for anyone else."

"Why?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Why do you love me?" He raised his head and made eye contact with me.

"Why do I love you?" I repeated. "Well let's see, you saved me numerous times... more than I could count. And I also saved you numerous times. More than you could count." He smiled at that. "And when I kissed you, it was because I couldn't have thanked you enough for saving me. Even though it was the stupidest decision ever... You are still my Seaweed Brain." I laughed and continued, "and after that happened, I realized that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." He sighed with relief. "You also saved me from the Lethe. Because I also heard Luke's voice calling me, telling me to wake up... But I only woke up because of you're voice. Because my love for you is stronger than my love for Luke. Like how you're love is stronger for me than Calypso." I smiled back at him. "Oh and lastly, I love the way we fit together. When we hug, I never want you to let me go. And when your lips fit perfectly to mine, its... I don't want you to stop."

That was his cue to kiss me. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. And I was reliving something that I never wanted to end. Sadly it did but not for long. He kissed me again, but this time with more passion and oomph. I laced my fingers with his and figured out that our hands even fit perfectly together. He climbed on top of me, still continuing to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his back, not wanting him to pull away.

He slowly lifted me up with our lips still together, my legs still wrapped around his body. I finally released his lips from mine and wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked back to the cabins, but instead of passing three, he entered it. He gently laid me on his bed and cleaned up all of the remains of the pictures. "I'll fix them later..." he said. He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed into bed with me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back and then kissed me. He enclosed his arms around me and laid his head on my chest. We laid there for about twenty minutes before both of our breathing steady and we drifted off to sleep.

There we lied. There we were finally together. And there I told him that I loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's the final chapter, hope you enjoy and let me know if you want me to write something else. Anyway here it is... PS: I have no life and sorry for the super long wait, it took me awhile to write this ;P I still think it sucks lol but Review please! It makes me feel better xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO franchise or the characters, no copyright intended.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

Two Years Later:

I pulled my toothbrush out of my mouth as I pulled my shirt over my head. Today was the day. I rinsed my mouth and slid my wedding ring through my finger. I fixed my hair and the collar of my shirt. I stared at my reflection in the water, still seeing that terrified twelve year old the first day I learned I was a demigod, the first day I saw Annabeth, and the first day I decided that I was going to love her. And now, well now we are married. And my predictions were true: I am going to love her.

I was standing on the beach, next to the ocean. We live in Hawaii now, it was an idea from both of us to get away from the Gods, away from Olympus. We have made a promise to each other that our children will have a normal life for as long as possible. They are also demigods, but they won't know until they are thirteen. You might ask how are they demigods? It's because they will automatically inherit our godly genes. Whatever that means, I don't really know because I wasn't really listening when Chiron was explaining it. But anyway, we don't want them to know about monsters or anything courtesy of Annabeth's childhood.

Even though we have cut ourselves out from the gods, I still have certain feelings. And right now, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen -something REALLY bad. I reached my hand into the water and felt it moving abnormally. Something was definitely wrong. And it had to do with Poseidon, my father. Ever since Annabeth and I left CHB, the gods have been acting strange, normally I can hear my dad giving me advice on stuff, but now? Nothing. I don't know if I should be worried or if I should be happy that they are finally leaving us alone. Worried: that's definitely how I am feeling. "Everything will be fine," I whispered with my hand still in the water.

"Who are you talking to, Daddy?" someone said behind me.

I turned around fast and pulled my hand out of the water -it was dry. "Oh you know, just my self 'cause I'm a crazy maniac!" I said rushing towards my daughter. I scooped her up in my arms and slug her onto my shoulders. I could hear her giggling and a smile was about to arise on my face, and one did. Her name is Alexandra, but we just call her Alex. She has Annabeth's hair -perfect golden and curly hair-, and she has my eyes -sea-green. I walked her into the house through the back door and placed her on a chair in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked her.

"I'm hungry," she replied.

"What do you want to eat?" I responded, though I can only make cereal.

"Cereal!" she exclaimed.

I went to the pantry and pulled out the first cereal box I saw. Then I grabbed a bowl and spoon out from our cabinets and drawers and poured some cereal into the bowl and gave it to Alex. I then grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it on top of the cereal.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as she started to eat my fabulously prepared meal.

"Sure thing, Pumpkin," I replied and poured myself a bowl of cereal as well.

We ate our breakfast and watched some TV until we both finished. As I was washing the dishes, I heard Annabeth yell at me from upstairs, "Percy?!"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you come up here for a minute?" she responded.

I turned off the water and started to head upstairs. Alex was busy watching her favorite TV show to noticed that her mom had called me upstairs. I finally made it to the top of the stairs and entered our room.

When I swung open the doors, I noticed that Annabeth was lying on the bed... crying. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I had a dream," she said.

I walked over to the bed and lied down next to her. "Tell me what happened," I said softly, wrapping my arms around her.

"It was my mom... Something bad is happening if my mother decided to actually talk to me." she sobbed.

"I know, my dad hasn't talked to me lately, but I can sense something is wrong in the ocean," I pulled her closer to me. "Something is definitely wrong."

She let out one more sob and wiped her eyes, "Do you think they need us?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure, but something is starting to rise, something bigger than Kronos himself." I replied.

"...I'm scared, Percy." she said pushing herself deeper into my arms.

"Me too, Annabeth... Me too," I brushed her hair out of her face, trying to calm her down.

We sat there for a couple of minutes trying to think of what was happening. I can't tell her my dream, she will definitely freak out. I guess she felt my breathing turn uneasy and she looked up at me. "What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" she asked with a high level of concern in her voice.

I shook my head, "Nothing, Wise Girl."

She punched my arm and then smiled. I smiled back then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

I wish we could've stayed like that forever but then we heard a scream come from downstairs. "Alex!" I jumped out of the bed and flew down the stairs, nearly tripping every couple of seconds. I reached into my pocket and uncapped Riptide.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks when I saw who was holding Alex.

"I guess you're not the only demigod that's hard to kill, Jackson." he smirked.

"Luke, what are you doing with my daughter?" I yelled at him. I wasn't too shocked that he somehow managed to be alive, nearly nine years after he killed himself.

"Oh, don't you know?" He asked me, still smiling wickedly. "I'm taking her to my patron. You know, the one that brought me back from the dead." His grip on Alex's arm grew tighter.

"Who are you working for?"I asked raising my voice.

"If the Gods weren't so self conceded, maybe you would know." He replied. "You see Jackson, the Gods don't care about anyone but themselves, they would even cut off a child from themselves completely," he pointed to Annabeth who was standing behind me. "I'm a little disappointed that you chose him." He directed towards Annabeth.

"What do you want with us?" I inquired.

"Your child is the strongest demigod, don't you see? She not only has powers to control the ocean like you or be very intelligent like Annabeth, but she has been given two gifts." he started pacing back and forth deciding whether to tell us or not. "Aphrodite and Hephaestus have given your child the power to charm speak, and to generate fire."

Annabeth and I exchanged glances, how did we not know this?

Luke read our facial expressions, "But they are too busy locking down Olympus to tell you that." He stopped walking and made eye contact with Annabeth. "they cannot prevent Gaea from awakening without the help of the most powerful demigods. But they are too selfish and embarrassed to work with them again since they were the reason they survived the Titan war again. So without working with the half bloods, they are destroying themselves. And it is my job to eliminate the strongest threats out of the half bloods... Including our whole family, starting with this one." he stroked Alex's hair.

Before I could lunge at Luke and beat him to death, he vanished in midair. And just like that, they were gone. I sunk to my knees, pleading for an explanation as to what just happened. Annabeth hugged me from behind and her hands were shaking around my stomach. That's it, I have to tell Annabeth my dream.

"Annabeth," I whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I have to tell you something." I said as I turned around to face her. "I'm going to find Alex."

"Then I'm going with you," she responded too fast for me to finish.

"No," I said softly, "I had a dream, it scared me too much to tell you about it."

Her grey eyes looked just like they did when she took that knife for me in the Titan War.

"Listen," I continued, "I know where Gaea is,"

"Wait, Gaea is the one doing this? Mother Earth? I thought she was supposed to be good." Annabeth asked.

"I know... Anyway in my dream I was in her lair, I'm not sure where it is located but I do know what it looks like. But inside she was starting to rise. She is more powerful than all of the Gods, minor and major, combined... That is why they need our help. Gaea has kidnapped Hera. We need to save Alex and Hera." I finished.

Annabeth shook her head, "I'm not doing anything for Hera."

"We have too," I said looking into her eyes. "If we don't, the Gods won't be prepared for War and it won't matter if we save Alex because the world will be taken over by the Titans. And the one thing that they want is our annihilation." I decided not to tell her about the part where we are going to get sent back in time to help delay the rise of Gaea. And in doing so, I would be the one to accomplish that. And I would have to lose my memory to know how to do things.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Annabeth said.

"Yes. But I shouldn't tell you," I replied, then stared at the ground. I turned on the heel of my foot and ran out to the ocean. Annabeth followed right behind me. "everything will be ok," I reassured her. "I will get Alex and come back,"

"Where are you going?" she managed to say while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Listen, I have to go back in time," I said though I wasn't sure if it was right because she stepped closer to me. "It sounds stupid but its what I have to do."

"Then I am going with you."

"No, you aren't... This is going to erase my memory. But I need you to find me, OK? We are going to get put back about four months after the Titan War, and you have to wake up... You have to find me." I gasped. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a vile. The vile contained a dark blue liquid. I took the cap off of the vile and drank the contents. **A/N I know this is stupid to go back in time, but imagine if that really happened in the books.**

I sunk to my knees and fell to a dark sleep.

* * *

I was in complete darkness. There was nothing around me, no one around me either. I kept walking although I had no idea where I was going. Then an image of a girl with blonde curly hair and grey eyes shined right in front of me, to the right was a red-headed girl, and to the left was a satyr with curly dark hair. The satyr spoke to me. "Choose Annabeth, Perce! You will still remember me because of our empathy link, but choose Annabeth!" I stared at the other two images before the satyr continued, "she's blonde."

I felt the urge to laugh at how stupid I was but I walked straight through her image.

Everything went dark again, until I heard dogs barking in front of me.

I opened one eye to see a pack of wolves coming closer to me. "Where am I?" I asked, but there were no humans around.

**I hope you enjoyed and this leaves off at SoN. The time traveling thing is really dumb but I ran out of ideas and frankly, I just wanted to end this fanfic and write a new one. But yeah... Review please (: I could use the feed back.**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone I hoped you liked my first fanfic. If you could review and tell me what I could do better that would be very helpful. Even if you say I should stop writing, I would still appreciate it cuz I'm a horrible writer. Anyways, Do you think I should write a new one? Let me know. Until next time everyone ~ SamanthaStark16**


End file.
